1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a static random access memory (SRAM), and more specifically, to an SRAM having bit cells which are accessible by separate read and write paths.
2. Related Art
As technologies continue to scale, the supply voltage of the SRAM also scales. However, the threshold voltages of the transistors are not being scaled accordingly. Therefore, as the supply voltages are continuously be lowered, the static noise margin is also being reduced, resulting in reduced SRAM efficiency, such as with respect to reading and writing of the bit cells of the SRAM. Therefore, a need exists for an improved SRAM, such as with increased margins for reads and for writes.